The objective of the Financial Assistance Program is to enable persons from (a) underrepresented geographical areas [generally Asia, Africa, and Latin America] and (b) underrepresented populations [e.g., migrant workers or worker advocacy groups] to attend the XVIIth World Congress on Safety & Health at Work. The program will provide funds for transportation and lodging based on need and the extent to which the applicant represents one or both of the above groups. The World Congress will be held September 18-22, 2005, at the Orange County Convention Center, Orlando, Florida. The World Congress is an international forum of more than 3,000 professionals held every three years to exchange ideas, research, and best practices on highly topical issues in the area of occupational safety and health. It is jointly organized by the International Labor Office (ILO), the International Social Security Association (ISSA), and the National Safety Council (NSC). The 2005 (XVIIth) Congress is the first to be held in the United States. This World Congress will focus on ways to strengthen partnerships among governments, employers, workers, nongovernmental organizations (NGO's), and safety and health professionals to improve workplace safety and health throughout the world. The program currently consists of 58 sessions involving nearly 300 presenters plus more than 200 poster presentations. Persons able to attend through financial assistance will benefit in at least two ways. First, they will provide or receive important information about current research and best practices. Second, they will be able to meet with and establish or reestablish relationships with others who have a vital interest in improving the safety and health of workers around the world. These relationships facilitate the implementation of research and best practices and foster improved communication. All of which leads to improved working conditions. [unreadable] [unreadable]